


It all falls in place

by manosoutas



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Communication, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Dream, all my kinks wow, but i guess some of you would like to know, even if virginity is a social construct and all of that, isnt that like basically canon, non-human sex, tagami is deeply depressed and hirahara is autistic and has adhd for ur info, tbh i dont know if they were dating when they were alive but this is their first time after death, yeah demons are fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: Having Hirahara almost crushing him is utterly annoying. He’s heavier than himself, and is basically a dead weight against his body. He decides to wake him up, even if he has to slap him to avoid being crushed (or drooled) to death. That’s when he realises that something feels off. And his brain freezes for a couple of seconds.





	It all falls in place

Tagami wakes up, his back slightly sweaty, his mind still not registering why or how he’s feeling this warm. And then, he remembers. Hirahara.

Of course it’s Hirahara.

The guy’s almost on top of him, embracing him while he sleeps, his mouth ajar and drooling slightly. Tagami frowns. Nasty.

He doesn’t know the time, but judging by how soundly his friend is sleeping, he would say it’s still way too early to get up. Everyone must be asleep, even the ones that have trouble sleeping, like Tanizaki, who wakes up early to train his guts out; or Kirishima, who seems only to pass out when someone hits him with enough strength.

Still, having Hirahara almost crushing him is utterly annoying. He’s heavier than himself, and is basically a dead weight against his body. He decides to wake him up, even if he has to slap him to avoid being crushed (or drooled) to death. That’s when he realises that something feels off. And his brain freezes for a couple of seconds.

Hirahara is hard. Hard as a rock. Against his thigh.

“Holy shit.” he murmurs, feeling his face getting warmer vertiginously. What the fuck.

He tries to calm himself down, with no avail. It’s strange, because his feelings are usually numb, and he only gets this nervous about a couple of specific situations. He wonders if he should wake him up, or if he should ignore him and try to fall back asleep.

It’s useless, though. He can’t sleep. Not like this. Not while being crushed, not while thinking about Hirahara’s dick, all hard against his pajamas. It sounds hilarious, objectively speaking. It’s a shame he doesn’t really have a good sense of humor. He just feels like dying, or killing the sleepyhead, or both.

He swallows, and shudders a little. Hirahara hugs him closer, instinctively, maybe thinking he is cold, or something. Tagami can feel his brain screeching. His pants feel tighter, and he can feel his blood boiling. 

Screw it all. Screw the guy and his dirty mind. Screw him.

“Hirahara.” he calls him, trying not to stutter. His dignity is absolutely destroyed already, but he still has some pride left. The idiot seems to be so deeply asleep that he can’t hear his pleas. “Hirahara…” he insists, angrier this time. And maybe the aforementioned senses the danger, because he moves a little, and his breath rhythm changes suddenly. He’s waking up. Finally.

Hirahara’s golden eyes seem to glow in the shadows, dimly. He blinks, slowly, still half asleep, processing why Tagami is waking him up in the middle of the night, and why Tagami is awake earlier than him in the first place.

“... Tagami?” he asks, his voice hoarse. And suddenly, he tenses. He has realised, probably. Tagami braces himself. And unsurprisingly, Hirahara launches himself to the other side of the futon, repeating different forms of apologizes. Until they cease, and the air feels tense again.

Both of them look at each other for some seconds, trying not to breathe. It doesn’t work, and they end up almost choking, huffing and puffing loudly while their eyes try to avoid the other’s.

“T-Tagami!” Hirahara finally explodes, almost yelling. “I’m sorry! I…I didn’t want to!”

“Shut. Up.” he spews, not wanting to wake the entire manor up. “Don’t shout, you idiot. Everyone’s going to hear you.”

Hirahara apologizes yet again, and he seems genuinely sorry. Tagami sighs, still blushing deeply, not knowing what to do. He can feel Hirahara’s eyes on him, and he almost snaps out of utter embarrassment.

“Tagami. You’re hard, too.”

Shit. He’s definitely going to kill him, and then himself. They’re both going to die with a hard-on. And then wake up hours later and face the facts. Sometimes, he thinks it’s totally a shame that escorts like them can’t die. Death feels less troublesome than dealing with a hard dick and Hirahara pointing at it with curious eyes.

“It’s your fault, to begin with.” He tries to excuse himself, covering his erection with shaking hands. It does nothing, his efforts completely futile. Of course.

“I didn’t know, okay?” Hirahara blurts out. “How would I know that I would make you hard while sleeping?”

They both fall silent, measuring the implications of those words. It’s true, Tagami knows that much. It’s not Hirahara’s fault, he was asleep and he didn’t know better. He was just enjoying a quality resting time… while dreaming about who knows what.

“It’s not my fault, either.” Tagami frowns. His body just reacted that way. It was a matter of reacting to stimuli. Basic biology.

“I know. I know. But still…”

“Still what?”

“Tagami, I was dreaming about you.”

Home run. Defeated. Crushed. Obliterated.

It’s not a secret they both like each other. They have held hands, and kissed. They have both confessed. They love each other, deeply, and need each other in a different way that they need the other escorts.

The reason for sleeping together is an innocent one, though. They have done it from time to time since way before they confessed, because both of them seem to rest better together. Also, it’s the way to make sure Tagami wakes up on time, and that Hirahara doesn’t get too distracted while playing in the morning. They didn’t expect to look at each other with eyes full of love and desire like this, feeling safer in the shadows, knowing their intimacy is only theirs.

“I want to touch you, Tagami.”

“W-What…”

“I-I understand if you don’t want to! I just. I just want to touch you… down there. I have wanted to for a long time!”

Tagami exhales, loudly, and finally looks at him in the eye. Hirahara licks his lips, his golden eyes seeming even less human than they usually are. Hirahara is, of all of them, the one that looks the least like a human. Sharp teeth, shining golden eyes, bright orange hair, and terrifying physical strength. He is from the Underworld, and there is no way to deny that fact. He is attractive, in his own feral way, and Tagami finds himself wanting him. He has wanted him for a long time, too.

“You don’t have to feel bad, you know.”

“Eh?”

Hirahara is dense, after all. He doesn’t really want to say it out loud.

“I want you.”

“You… want me?”

He still doesn’t get it. Damn Hirahara and his scatterbrained mind.

“I want you to touch me.” he finally admits, in a voice that feels more vulnerable than he is used to. He feels flustered, but Hirahara’s face is at least as red as his, and that makes him feel a little better.

Hirahara gets closer, a little clumsily, the covers of the futon feeling less and less cold. His gaze looks nervous, but excited at the same time. He is happy, Tagami realises.

“Are you sure you want me to touch you?”

Tagami is happy, too.

“Yes.”

Hirahara laughs, nervous and glad, as if he had been holding too much tension inside. He gets closer, slowly, and kisses Tagami’s forehead, softly. He likes Hirahara, Tagami thinks. He likes the idiot so much his heart feel like exploding thanks to the tender gesture.

“I want you to touch me, too.” Hirahara admits, in a sweet voice. Tagami wants to kiss him, or kill him, he is not completely sure. So when he kisses the smiling lips, something inside of him falls into place.

Hirahara is on top on him again, but this time, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. He is kissed again, on the nose, the cheeks, the lips. It’s sweet to see how much Hirahara cares about him, how tender his fingers feel against the skin of his jaw. Tagami’s own fingers are focused on caressing the bright hair, feeling Hirahara shake a little, and he knows he must be shaking, too.

“You’re cute.” Hirahara says, breaking the kiss, and kisses him again before Tagami can reply, their noses bumping a little, but neither of them caring too much. Their eyes are closed, their hands touching every inch of skin they are allowed to. Tagami squirms a little, and can feel Hirahara’s erection against his. He moans, in a low voice, but of course it’s loud enough for both of them to hear.

It’s Hirahara who moves this time, grinding against him consciously, Tagami’s hands on his shoulders, wishing he could touch his skin. They both make a soft noise, Tagami feeling himself getting visibly harder.

“So cute…” Hirahara repeats in a hoarse voice, and he feels like melting, kissing his lips so he can’t make more appreciations. He can’t kiss him forever, though, even if he really wants to.

“Clothes.” he asks in a whisper. This time, Hirahara seems to get it, luckily for him.

“Got’cha.”

Hirahara’s hands grow impatient when they try to get rid of Tagami’s clothes. They are designed to be comfortable and easy to put on and take off, but they are both too nervous to even think properly. Tagami helps the best way he can.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…”

Tagami doesn’t feel like telling him to calm down. He’s not exactly calm, either.

The next seconds are embarrassing, even more than the whole experience itself. They’re both looking at each other, their features all exposed. They have seen the other naked before, but the situation was completely different. It doesn’t make sense, Tagami thinks, how looking at him makes him feel, even with the fact that they have seen each other pee multiple times. They live together, and work together. They have been close since he can remember.  
“Tagami… you’re super handsome.” Hirahara says, in a shaky voice, his hands touching Tagami’s neck, chest, stomach… while looking at him with shiny eyes. Hungry. Tagami swallows, stuttering an insult, and Hirahara kisses him again, and again. He feels sharp teeth gently nibbling at his lips, then moving to his jaw and neck.

Tagami loves him. He shudders, feeling himself losing his grip on reality. He touches Hirahara’s back, his skin warm against his fingers. He feels him laughing against his skin, and he sighs deeply. Messy, always messy.

“Are you okay?” Hirahara asks. He could ask him the same question, but Hirahara looks as if he was going to start jumping from happiness.

“A little cold.” Tagami answers, not knowing if that’s exactly the case, but he feels himself shivering in a weird way.

“Let me warm you up, then!” the idiot says, and laughs out loud. Of course he does.

Tagami decides he is going to painfully murder Hirahara sooner or later. Mostly sooner than later. His murderous aura must be evident, because Hirahara stutters when he speaks again.

“S-Sorry! I mean. If you want to.” that’s all it takes to make Tagami’s annoyance disappear. Hirahara is always asking, always communicating. Tagami is not a very communicative person, nor specially expressive, so of course he has to ask. It’s endearing, if he is honest with himself.

He looks at Hirahara, with his usual serious expression. He opens his mouth, and then closes it again. Hirahara giggles, and he feels himself blushing.

“Yes, you idiot. Warm me up. Be useful.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

It feels nice. Hirahara’s hands on his cheeks, his lips caressing his, chapped and warm, trembling against his. Tagami encourages him, silently, grinding softly against him, making Hirahara whine a little. He feels the corners of his lips struggling not to smile. He is cute, in a way.

“T-Tagami…” he hears him mutter, his ears a little red and warm already. “You’re so cute, Tagami…”

He feels himself blushing, too. Harder than he expected. Hirahara moves, too, separating his legs, and making himself comfortable between them. They’re both hard, Tagami thinks, feeling shy because of the sudden exposure.

“Want me to touch you now?”

“Yes.”

Hirahara smiles, toothily, as if it was Christmas morning and he had gotten the biggest present of them all. His hands, bigger and warmer than his own, feel sweeter than honey against his skin, his dick slightly twitching at the touch. He shudders, Hirahara’s free hand caressing his cheek while masturbating him slowly. His golden eyes have a distinct light of hunger, and Tagami wonders if he would prefer them not looking at his face so intently, that happy face buried against his neck or shoulders.

“Getting warmer already?”

“S-Shut up…”

Hirahara’s hand makes more pressure, still too slow to be remotely enough to get him off. He moans, and closes his eyes while trying to relax, breathing in and out. There is no shame between them, even if it’s difficult to make the shyness go away.

“You’re beautiful…” he hears Hirahara saying, and he tries his best not to moan louder. It comes out as a stuttering whine, and Hirahara giggles. The utter bastard. 

He is beautiful, too.

It’s a little uncomfortable, he realises. Hirahara is on top of him, touching him while making sure he isn’t being crushed. Cute, but uncomfortable. Maybe he should change that.

“On your side.” he commands in a rasp, his eyes not fully opened. “Better that way.”

Hirahara blinks. Twice, three times. And finally, he seems to grasp what Tagami means. He gets off him, and Tagami feels a sudden coldness. Damn.

“Come here.” Hirahara says, already resting beside him. Tagami can properly look at him now, the features he knows, and those he is starting to discover. He realises he is holding his breath, and coughs a little, getting closer quickly so Hirahara doesn’t have too much time to laugh.

Hirahara hugs him, tenderly, his hand caressing his waist, before getting between his legs again.

“Maybe it’ll feel better if I touch both of us at the same time…”

Tagami wonders about it. Hirahara’s erection against his, his hands touching them both. The mere thought makes his knees feel weak. Hirahara’s forehead is against his own, both of them warm and slightly sweaty.

He tenses again, as he feels himself being stroked again, a couple of times, before he unconsciously bites his own lip, when Hirahara’s dick feels big and hard against his own. Hirahara moves, slowly, and masturbates them both, both of them moaning at almost the same time. They blush harder, and Tagami averts his gaze. He hears a giggle, and he is being stroked again, both of them are, tighter, and a little faster. He moves his hips, unconsciously, and Hirahara does the same, wanting to grind against him every time their bodies decide to act against their will. 

It’s infuriating, he thinks, how his skin is burning, his heart beating hard and fast. He should be annoyed, because sex is tiring, because it’s too much effort. He isn’t. He wants Hirahara to touch him more and more, to come hard by his hand, to feel himself getting lost in the sensation. To make Hirahara moan his name, to indulge him until he orgasms. The thought gets him harder, and he cries out Hirahara’s name when he touches him just right.

“Again?”

He nods, weakly. Hirahara repeats the motion, once, twice, and his legs shake softly. Hirahara himself doesn’t look too composed, and that almost makes him smile. Almost. He tries to help, his hand caressing the tip of Hirahara’s dick, and he can almost sense him jumping because of the sensation.

“T-Tagami…”

He feels the sharp teeth on his neck, nibbling at the skin with tenderness. He shudders, and kisses Hirahara’s head, his mind clouded and his body a little too hot. Hirahara’s tongue licks his sweat off, and he can feel a weird pressure on his stomach.

“I’m going to come if you keep going like this.” Tagami admits, his voice shaking a little.

“Already?”

He wants to punch him. Badly. He’s going to make an angry retort, but Hirahara interrupts him even before he opens his mouth.

“Wanna come like this? Or do you wanna fool around for a little longer?”

“Wait. It’s still too soon.”

He feels Hirahara smiling against his skin, kissing it softly. Tagami closes his eyes, and sighs, loud and tired.

“Good. Because I really, really wanna suck you off.”

He is definitely going to punch Hirahara. Tagami trembles, trying to hide his shyness, and strokes Hirahara’s dick, making him groan, surprised. Tagami is tired of being the one always being too ashamed by the other’s bluntness.

“H-Hey! Playing dirty is not fair, Tagami!”

“I never said I was fair.”

Hirahara laughs, and hugs him warmly. This time, he smiles, too. A little. He hopes it’s not too evident.

“Tagami, seriously, quit that, I was not joking! I want to suck you off.”

“I know you weren’t joking.”

Hirahara looks at him, with his big and perplexed golden eyes.

“Then? You don’t want it?”

Tagami sighs, and rolls his eyes.

“I literally never said that.”

“Then you want it.”

“I’m not going to say that out loud, stupid.”

Hirahara whines, jokingly, but accepts his answer. They kiss, because kissing feels nice, kissing makes them feel like everything is going to be alright, no matter how nervous they are. It’s a reminder, that they belong there, that the other wants them there. They breathe against the other’s lips, and Hirahara’s mouth starts going down, his lips sucking on Tagami’s throat, sweetly, so carefully they both know there aren’t going to be any marks to be worried about.

They’re both shuddering, Tagami realises. It’s him who is being caressed, but Hirahara seems to be enjoying it as much as he is. The thought makes him blush, and he feels a smile against his skin.

“I love you.” Hirahara says, his lips kissing Tagami’s shoulders. Tagami himself thinks his face must be deep red by now, his lips trembling when he tries to reciprocate. Hirahara is patient, not only because he knows about his feelings even if he is not vocal about them, but because he knows him, too, and he realises he has to take his time, sometimes.

“I love you too…” he finally admits, and Hirahara looks at him, with his warm golden eyes and his big smile.

“I really, really want to kiss you.”

“Just do it, idiot.”

The kiss is sweet, and hungry. Tagami’s hands grab Hirahara’s shoulders, affectionately, wanting to be closer. Hirahara complies, his arms around Tagami’s waist while they kiss, their tongues shyly touching each other. Until Hirahara stops, nuzzling their noses together with a smile on his silly face.

“Kissing you is super fun, Tagami! But I really want-”

“Yeah, yeah, go for it.”

Neither of them is exactly patient, but Hirahara is sure taking his time to make sure he is enjoying it. Even if Hirahara himself has a clouded vision, and his breath is irregular. He kisses Tagami’s chest, and clumsily plays with one of his nipples, his mouth wet and warm enough to make Tagami sigh in pleasure.

“Can I bite it?”

“Careful…”

“I know, I know…”

He is indeed careful, knowing his sharp teeth could hurt him badly. Hirahara is the most sensitive one to pain, of all of the escorts, who don’t really care that much about pain. Hirahara is a man of simple pleasures, and pain is too uncomfortable for him to handle. It’s almost ironic, how the escort who has the most brute force and can easily inflict pain, is also the one who can’t stand it.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Tagami assures him, and Hirahara’s eyes lighten up. He nibbles at his other nipple, still carefully, but with a little more of pressure. Tagami moans softly, and Hirahara giggles, making sure he kisses and licks his sensitive skin a little more before starting kissing his stomach.

It tickles a little, but it helps making the desire he already feels stronger. He feels it take form inside of him, steadily, his belly tense, his cock already dripping a little, desperately begging for attention. But Hirahara has better plans, sweetly nuzzling his pubis, sighing softly, and then inhaling. Tagami is perplexed, and terribly ashamed.

“W-What are you…?”

“Enjoying you! You’ smell so nice…”

“I’m going to kill you… I swear-”

And then, Hirahara finally licks him. Tentatively, like when trying a new meal. Almost making Tagami jump in place. Hirahara stops, questioning him with worried eyes. Tagami just closes his eyes, and sighs.

“M-More…”

Hirahara is good at complying. None of them is still good at giving head, apparently. Clumsy and inexperienced, Hirahara tentatively kisses and licks his erection, but Tagami doesn’t care about that. It doesn’t matter if both of them are still utter garbage at it. It’s still enjoyable, and sweet. They will get better at it. It still makes him moan and sigh, his skin hot and his muscles shaking. He whispers Hirahara’s name, and the aforesaid looks up, smiling. Of course he smiles.

“M-Maybe, if you use your hand too…”

“Y-Yeah, good idea.”

It is a good idea. Hirahara seems to have gotten the hang of masturbating him, much to Tagami’s shame. Hirahara licks the tip, his hand caressing the rest of it, excruciatingly slowly.

“I-I’m going to suck it, okay?”

“Y-Your teeth, c-careful…”

“Yeah, yeah… gotcha.”

Hirahara is careful, indeed. His mouth is warm and wet, his lips curved in a smile. He sucks the tip, not confident enough to take him fully without hurting him. Tagami knows pretty well Hirahara wouldn’t mind even hurting himself if he could please him better. The big idiot. His hand is working on his cock, too, and Tagami shudders, trying to hold back a louder moan.

“Don’t be shy…” Hirahara murmurs, and his warm breath against his dick makes Tagami’s legs shake a little.

“I’m not.”

Hirahara smiles, and licks him again, taking him in his mouth a moment later, a little deeper this time. Tagami groans, louder, his voice shaky, and he can feel Hirahara moaning too. He seems to be enjoying himself even more than Tagami is.

Hirahara’s face is flushed, his eyes clouded as he intently looks at Tagami’s own, who grabs the futon in a futile effort to calm down and relieve himself. It’s useless. Only coming could make him feel better, but, to be completely honest with himself, he doesn’t want it to end, either. He wants this intimate moment to last forever.

Nothing lasts forever, sadly.

He warns Hirahara. He’s going to come soon. Hirahara nods, his mouth leaving Tagami’s body, his expression absent-minded, breathing as hard as Tagami is. His hand keeps stroking him, fast enough to make him arch his back, slow enough to let him enjoy himself. He clenches his teeth, and Hirahara licks his own lips, Tagami’s taste perhaps still lingering on his mouth, maybe just too distracted by him to care about decorum. He looks at Tagami with adoration, slightly grunting at Tagami’s quiet moans.

“I love you so, so much…”

And that’s all it takes. Tagami comes, hard, like his body has been boosted for many seconds, slow and mind-blowing. He feels himself moaning, his throat dry and breathless. His muscles spasm, toes curling while he looks for something to hold into. He grabs the futon, his hands shaking, while Hirahara looks at him, eerily serious, biting his own lips while he milks Tagami dry. Tagami closes his eyes, and breathes hard, feeling himself lost, disconnected from reality for some seconds.

When he comes back to his senses, Hirahara is smiling, happy and… ashamed? Tagami frowns a little, he is the one who should be ashamed, the one who came hard by hearing a love confession. He feels heavy, his cheeks burning, as he averts his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry, Tagami…”

He takes a deep breath, regaining his strenght to answer without stuttering. He fails.

“F-For what?”

Hirahara looks genuinely sorry. His smile has faded, and he fidgets with his fingers, like when he is feeling anxious. Strange.

“I… I-I came too.” Hirahara admits, after a couple of seconds of hesitation. Tagami blinks, still confused.

“Wha-”

“I-I’m sorry! I was looking at you, and… y-you were so cute, my body…”

Tagami is still confused, his face getting redder as he understands the implication of Hirahara’s words. His sight, his pleasure, was enough for Hirahara. That’s how much he enjoys pleasing him. How much he likes him.

“I-I’m not mad…” he admits. He is flattered, in reality. Not that he is going to admit that, ever.

“You aren’t?” Hirahara’s eyes shine, his smile returning, beaming powerfully. Tagami shakes his head, slowly. Hirahara’s smile gets wider, sharp teeth showing, golden eyes looking at him warmly. “Tagami, I so glad!”

He almost chuckles. Almost. Hirahara does, though, and he hugs him. His cheek nuzzles against Tagami’s, sweetly. He kisses Tagami’s forehead after that, and, not completely satisfied, Hirahara smooches his whole face. Tagami whines, but this time, he smiles. Hirahara looks at him like he’s looking at the most beautiful flower, or the tastiest meal ever.

“Do you think next time it’ll feel even better?”

As always, Hirahara’s questions leave him perplexed.

“N-Next time?”

“Yeah, don’t you want to do that again?”

He nods, vaguely and shy. He wants to. He really wants to.

“I have heard that if you put your dick inside of a butt, and you do it right, it feels amazing!”

“Hirahara…”

“Do you want my dick in your butt, Tagami? Or the other way around?”

Tagami grabs his face, softly, only to make him shut up. It’s not that he is not happy about the idea, but he is going to faint if Hirahara keeps talking, his face and body feeling hotter and hotter as he keeps speaking.

“T-Too straight-forward. Stop talking.”

Hirahara articulates a muffled “sorry” against his palm, and Tagami sighs.

When they both calm down, they hug again, covering their bodies with the futon. Not going to risk getting a cold.

“I’m tired.” Tagami admits, curling himself up a little. Hirahara nods, embracing him a little tighter.

“Let’s sleep a little more, then!”

Tagami closes his eyes, and gets a little closer. He likes it, this familiarity. This intimacy. The way they both fit together, minds and bodies, skin against skin, warm and soft like a well deserved rest.

He feels Hirahara’s chapped lips against his hairline, caressing him even while they’re both falling asleep.

He would like to think what they have is troublesome, and tiring. Maybe it is, but he finds himself not caring, at all. He inhales Hirahara’s scent, even more noticeable now after having sex. Hirahara is a trouble he doesn’t really mind dealing with.

Luckily, the feeling is undeniably mutual, Tagami thinks, fondly, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm VERY insecure about this one, first time writing nsfw in English and all of that. But I hope you have enjoyed it nevertheless. As always, you can always find me on my tumblr, the url is @palapico, currently.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> PS: I wrote part of the fanfic while dissociating, so. I hope nothing has been too confusing.


End file.
